


Happiness

by SamuelJames



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-16
Updated: 2010-08-16
Packaged: 2017-10-14 13:44:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/149802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Owen & Tosh talking about Jack's return.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happiness

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Happiness  
> Characters: Owen and Tosh  
> Rating: PG  
> Notes: Written for tw100 on LiveJournal where the prompt was Jonathan Coulton titles. I went for [Tom Cruise Crazy](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6moDLjGnYro). I must admit I only kind of know who Jonathan is because of Wil Wheaton.  
> Summary: Owen & Tosh talking about Jack's return.  
> Disclaimer: Torchwood belongs to its creators and the BBC. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

Tosh and Owen are chatting, speculating where Jack might have been all this time. They'll probably never know, he has has a multitude of secrets. Still they are happy to have him back. Ianto had been quite shocked but now he keeps smiling when he thinks nobody's looking.

"It's nice to see him happy, Owen."

"Yeah," Owen agrees. They'd all worried about Ianto in Jack's absence. "I think he stayed over last night. He was in Jack's office when I arrived. Ianto was in such a good mood this morning that I thought he might start jumping on the couch."


End file.
